waltdisneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Topolino (giornale)
La prima pubblicazione periodica italiana che si chiamava Topolino è stato un giornale a fumetti edito in Italia prima da Nerbini e poi da Mondadori dal 1932 al 1949. Uscirono 738 numeri. Nell'aprile 1949 la testata venne soppressa per crearne un'altra, sempre con lo stesso nome, ma in formato "libretto". La numerazione di Topolino formato "libretto" ripartì da capo dal numero 1. Il Topolino giornale era formato da otto pagine e non conteneva solo storie a fumetti disney ma anche storie non-disney che anzi erano di solito la maggioranza delle storie presenti in un numero. Storia Nerbini (1932-1935) L'esordio e il cambiamento del nome in Topo Lino Nel 1932 viene assegnato a Disney uno speciale Oscar per la creazione del personaggio di Topolino. La notizia ha ampio risalto sui principali giornali di tutto il mondo e, come ovvio, anche l'Italia dà il giusto peso alla notizia. Il grande can can spinge allora Giuseppe Nerbini, edicolante ed editore fiorentino, a dedicare un intero giornale illustrato al nuovo eroe dei ragazzi. Così, nel Natale del 1932 fa il suo ingresso nelle edicole italiane una nuova pubblicazione, dal titolo Topolino, anticipando di appena un mese la prima pubblicazione americana, il Mickey Mouse Magazine edito da Herman Kamen nel formato digest che più tardi avrebbe fatto il successo, in Italia, di una nuova iniziativa editoriale dedicata all'eroe Disney. La rivista di Kamen, però, veniva distribuita solo nei grandi magazzini o nelle sale che proiettavano i film: per la diffusione nelle edicole bisognerà infatti attendere il 1935. Ma torniamo in Italia. Sulla falsariga del celebre Corriere dei Piccoli, anche Topolino si presenta ai lettori con periodicità settimanale e si apre con una breve storia in cui le didascalie sono scritte in rima e realizzata da Giove Toppi: in un certo senso è qui che inizia la grande scuola italiana Disney. Nerbini tuttavia non si era assicurato correttamente i diritti di pubblicazione: quando aveva varato la sua rivista, infatti, si era rivolto al Consorzio Cinematografico E.I.A., il distributore dei cortometraggi di Topolino, quando in realtà i diritti per le riviste erano stati dati in mano al giornalista Guglielmo Emanuel dallo stesso Disney.Gadducci, Gori, Lama, pp. 29-33. Inoltre, la vicenda si era complicata ulteriormente anche per l'intervento dell'editore Carlo Frassinelli di Torino, il quale, ritenendo di avere l'esclusiva assoluta di pubblicare materiale cartaceo disney (era in procinto di dare alla stampa due libri su Topolino), diffidò la Nerbini imponendole la sospensione del giornale. In realtà, si scoprì entro pochi giorni che Frassinelli possedeva solo i diritti dei due libri disney che era in procinto di pubblicare, per cui le sue accuse erano infondate, ma restava comunque il fatto che le proteste di Emanuel erano invece fondate, seppur Nerbini avesse sbagliato in buona fede. Per cui, in seguito alle proteste di Emanuel (e di Frassinelli, sebbene quest'ultime infondate), a partire dal n. 3, la testata passò da Topolino a Topo Lino, per poi riprendere la nota testata con il n. 5, grazie alla compera dei diritti di pubblicazione dal King Features Sindacate. Il debutto delle storie realizzate negli USA In quell'occasione Nerbini comperò i diritti di pubblicazione delle strisce giornaliere e delle tavole domenicali realizzate in America da Floyd Gottfredson, che fanno la loro prima apparizione sul n. 7 (storia Il ritratto di Minnie, tavola domenicale). In attesa di altre storie provenienti dagli States, Nerbini ottiene il permesso dal King Features Sindacate di pubblicare storie su Topolino made in Italy con l'obbligo però di specificare che le storie in questione non erano disegnate da Walt Disneyin realtà Walt Disney non disegnò mai nessuna storia a fumetti (al massimo ne sceneggiò una e mezza) ma il King Features Sindacate ingannava i lettori attribuendole a Disney quando in realtà erano realizzate da Gottfredson e che la loro pubblicazione era autorizzata dal King Fearures Sindacate. Le strisce giornaliere fecero invece il loro esordio sui numeri 11 e 14 con la pubblicazione di alcune strisce facenti parte della storia Topolino arciere, che narra la storia del fidanzamento tra Orazio e Clarabella. Sul numero 15 viene invece pubblicata interamente la storia Le disavventure di Pluto, in cui un accalappiacani dà la caccia al cane di Topolino. La prima storia ad ampio respiro di Topolino ad essere pubblicata sul Topolino giornale, Le prodezze di Topolino avviatore, viene pubblicata a partire dal numero 24 al ritmo di 19 strisce per volta. In queste storie vengono anche introdotte delle didascalie in rima, scritte dal primo direttore della rivista, Paolo Lorenzini (detto Collodi Nipote in quanto nipote di Carlo Collodi), e viene anche assegnato il nome definitivo alla spalla di Topolino, ovvero quel Pippo un po' lunatico e un po' svampito che sui libri della Salani veniva ancora chiamato Medoro. La differenza di nome, però, non è solo italiana: anche negli USA Pippo ebbe due nomi: Dippy the Dawg o Dippy Dawg o Dippy Dog agli esordi, per poi diventare Dippy the Goof o The Goof e finalmente Goofy. Sul Topolino giornale vengono però pubblicate per lo più tavole domenicali, mentre le strisce giornaliere trovano spazio nel supplemento al giornale. Oltre alle tavole domenicali di Mickey Mouse, su Topolino giornale trovano spazio anche le tavole domenicali della coccinella Buci, che vengono pubblicate a puntate. Nel 1935 le cose cambiarono e le strisce giornaliere iniziarono a venire pubblicate anche sul giornale: in quest'anno vennero pubblicate di seguito Topolino e l'elefante, Topolino nel paese dei califfi e Topolino e Pluto corridore. Sempre in quest'anno il giornale cambiò nome in Topolino - Mickey Mouse per alcuni numeri.Gadducci, Gori, Lama, pp. 89-94. Il Topolino supplemento Nel maggio del 1933 esordisce il primo numero del supplemento al giornale, in cui trovano spazio soprattutto le storie a strisce non pubblicate nel numero ordinario, oltre a qualche tavola domenicale. Sul primo numero fanno il suo esordio Le grandi avventure di Topolino e Topolina nel West (tratte dalle tavole domenicali The Lair of Wolf Barker e scritte da Ted Osborne e disegnate da Floyd Gottfredson con le chine di Al Taliaferro e di Ted Thwaites) e Il mistero del castello incantato (storia a strisce realizzata tra il 1932 e il 1933); entrambe finiscono di essere pubblicate con il n. 3. Il primo episodio in assoluto del Topolino dei fumetti, realizzato dai suoi creatori con la collaborazione di Win Smith e apparso in originale il 13 gennaio del 1930, verrà proposto da Nerbini solo nel 1934, sul Supplemento al giornale, con il titolo di Le audaci imprese di Topolino nell'isola misteriosa. L'edizione italiana ha, però, una particolarità rispetto all'originale: si avvale infatti dell'opera di Giorgio Scudellari, illustratore di origine cilena, che corregge alcuni errori ed incongruenze presenti nella storia. Tra le altre storie pubblicate nel supplemento ricordiamo Topolino e Topolina sportivi alle prese col puro-sangue "Piedidolci" (n. 4-8), la già citata Le audaci imprese di Topolino nell'isola misteriosa (n. 9-11), Le straordinarie avventure di Topolino e Pippo poliziotti (n. 12-15), Topolino e Minnie contro il pirata e contrabbandiere "Gamba di legno" (n. 16-20), il rivale di Pluto (n. 16-18), Le nuove avventure di Topolino e Minnie nel West (n. 20-29), Topolino giornalista (n. 30-39), Il romanzo di Clarabella (40-42, il n. 42 è l'ultimo della rivista, di conseguenza il resto della storia viene pubblicata su Topolino). Gli ultimi tre numeri sono editi da Mondadori. Vengono pubblicate anche due Sinfonie allegre: presentiamo le avventure di Ambrogio il gatto malandrino (n. 29-35) e I due fannulloni (esordio di Paperino nei fumetti, n. 28-35). Sul supplemento trovano spazio anche storie non disney come le strisce di Frank Merril. Fumetti non disney Sul Topolino formato giornale edito da Nerbini non vi erano solo storie disney ma trovavano spazio anche quelle non disney. Tra queste ricordiamo Pisellino, personaggio creato dal fumettista italiano Buriko le cui storie ebbero anche l'onore di venire pubblicate in prima pagina. Tra gli altri fumetti italiani apparsi nel giornale ricordiamo Topo Lino e Sorcettino. Tra le strisce americane non disney, Nerbini ha pubblicato su Topolino giornale le strips Tim Tyler’s Luck di Lyman Young (disegnati in realtà da Alex Raymond) e Frank Merriwell di Gilbert Patten. Le prime strisce di Tim Tyler's luck (più nota in Italia con il titolo Cino e Franco) vennero pubblicate sul n. 53 con il titolo Sotto la bandiera del re della giungla. È il primo fumetto naturalistico pubblicato sul giornale. Nello stesso numero Collodi nipote, fino allora direttore della testata, lasciò l'incarico, per la sempre maggior presenza, voluta dall'editore, di «vignette e storielle figurate» a scapito dello «spazio rimasto a sfogo di velleità più o meno letterarie di piccini e di grandi», che resero il giornale «non più conforme ai miei intendimenti artistici e al programma da me esposto all'inizio di questa pubblicazione». La direzione della testata passò allo stesso editore Mario Nerbini. La serie di Cino e Franco riscosse molto successo e le vendite del giornale aumentarono. La contesa tra Nerbini e Mondadori (1935) Nel 1934-1935 l'editore Mondadori tentò di sottrarre a Nerbini il giornale "Topolino" in quanto intenzionato a pubblicare storie Disney. Incontrato in Italia Walt Disney, in viaggio per l'Europa, cercò di convincerli a cedergli i diritti per la pubblicazione delle storie Disney. Tuttavia, il King Features Syndacate aveva già ceduto i diritti per la pubblicazione delle storie di Topolino a Nerbini: Tuttavia, il fatto che nel contratto si leggesse che il KFS avesse ceduto a Nerbini solo i diritti per la pubblicazione delle strisce e delle tavole di Topolino, ma non dei personaggi Disney in generale, permise a Mondadori di comprare i diritti delle Silly Symphonies (Sinfonie allegre). Il 28 marzo 1935 uscì così il primo numero dei Tre Porcellini, giornale che conteneva le Sinfonie allegre con protagonisti i tre porcellini, dei racconti illustrati con protagonista Topolino, e tavole domenicali non Disney. Quasi contemporaneamente Mondadori iniziò a ristampare le storie di Topolino già pubblicate sul giornale nerbiniano nella nuova collana Nel regno di Topolino. Pochi mesi dopo Nerbini è costretto a cedere a Mondadori il giornale: Secondo alcune ipotesi sia Nerbini che Mondadori si rivolsero al fascismo, uno per difendersi dall'attacco di Mondadori, l'altro per sottrarre a Nerbini il giornale; l'arbitrato fascista avrebbe poi costretto Nerbini a cedere la testata a Mondadori, in cambio Mondadori avrebbe pagato una cifra molto alta a Nerbini come buonuscita. Le strisce giornaliere di Cino e Franco rimasero in mano a Nerbini, che le trasferì sul nuovo Giornale di Cino e Franco. Quelle domenicali vennero invece acquistate da Mondadori, che le pubblicò sul giornale Topolino ribattezzando i due protagonisti Tim e Tom. Nelle varie edizioni ci sono anche dei grossolani e vistosi errori, la gioia dei collezionisti: l'esempio più lampante è quello del n°40, uscito in versione doppia: una con "Topolino naturalista" e l'altra con un'avventura di Pisellino (entrambe in prima pagina), il solo problema è che "Topolino naturalista" era stata pubblicata sul n°39! Era Mondadori 1935-1937 Il numero 137 del Topolino giornale, dell'11 agosto 1935, segna il passaggio di consegne da Nerbini alla Mondadori. Il primo numero contiene in prima pagina la prima parte di una tavola domenicale di Topolino, seguono dei racconti illustrati, una tavola domenicale di Ciottolo all'età della pietra, le avventure africane di Tim e Tom (ossia Cino e Franco), una tavola domenicale di Piccolo Nemo e, in ultima pagina, la conclusione della tavola domenicale pubblicata in prima pagina. Nel numero successivo c'è in ultima pagina una storia propagandistica che parla delle provocazioni abissine nei confronti delle guarnigioni italiane in Africa Orientale, punite con i gas. Il giornale è diretto da Antonio Rubino, ex direttore del Corriere dei Piccoli. Mondadori mantiene all'inizio la tricromia utilizzata da Nerbini per rendere meno traumatico il cambio di editore. A partire dal n. 139 la tricromia viene abbandonata in favore della quadricromia; il giornale viene da ora in poi stampato dalla tipografia SAME di Milano. A partire da questo numero viene pubblicata in prima pagina la storia a tavole domenicali Topolino e il canguro (n. 139-158); in ultima pagina viene pubblicata la prima puntata di Gli Uomini Verdi, storia di fantascienza di Yambo, noto scrittore italiano; Gli Uomini verdi si ispira almeno in parte al romanzo dello stesso Yambo Atlantide (1901) e fu una delle prime storie a fumetti di fantascienza italiane. Mondadori decide di sopprimere quasi subito il Supplemento al giornale che, sotto la gestione Mondadori durò appena tre numeri, e di pubblicare le storie destinate al supplemento sul numero ordinario di Topolino a partire dal n. 142. Mentre la prima pagina continua a venire occupata dalla domenicale Topolino e il canguro, la giornaliera Il romanzo di Clarabella occupa la seconda e la terza pagina del giornale. Dal n. 143 appaiono anche alcune brevi strisce inglesi disegnate da Wilfred Haughton. In questi numeri, oltre alle storie disney vengono pubblicate anche storie non-disney come le americane Tim e Tom di Lyman Young, Audax di Zane Gray e Il piccolo Nemo di Winsor McCay, Eugenio Bellidee, Ella Parella, Il romanzo della signorina Milli, Inspector Wade, Barry il rosso e molte altre. A partire dal n. 148 le scritte in rima sotto le vignette scompaiono gradualmente. A partire dal n. 151 Antonio Rubino, direttore del giornale, decise di rendere il giornale più simile all' Avventuroso, sperando di incrementare in questo modo le vendite: a partire da questo numero, di conseguenza, Topolino e il canguro perde temporaneamente la prima pagina in favore della fantascientifica S.K. 1, storia di Guido Moroni Celsi per molti versi simile a Flash Gordon che all'epoca faceva vendere l' Avventuroso; in ultima pagina vennero pubblicate le tavole domenicali di Audax. L'esperimento non diede però i risultati sperati, e a partire dal n. 155 (15 dicembre 1935) tutto ritornò alla normalità con Topolino e il canguro in prima pagina mentre S.K. 1 venne relegato nelle pagine interne. Mentre inizia la pubblicazione di Topolino e il misterioso S flagello dei mari, il giornale verso la fine del 1935 indisse un concorso a premi per i lettori; sempre in quest'anno nacquero gli Amici di Topolino con tanto di tessera sociale. Negli anni successivi vennero realizzate delle riduzioni delle opere di Salgari (alcuni esempi: I misteri della jungla nera e le tre tigri), realizzate da Guido Moroni Celsi. 1937-1939: Topolino - Grandi avventure Con il n. 98 del 4 febbraio 1937 il giornale della Mondadori I tre porcellini chiude, e molte storie pubblicate sull'appena chiusa testata vengono trasferite su Topolino. A causa dell'assorbimento della testata I tre porcellini, a partire dal n. 216 dell'11 febbraio 1937 il titolo della testata viene cambiato da Topolino a Topolino - Grandi avventure; anche il numero di pagine cambia, passando da otto a sedici. Tra le storie trasferite su Topolino spiccano quelle di Federico Pedrocchi, che debutta sul giornale con la storia Saturno contro la Terra dove fa la sua prima apparizione il dittatore saturniano Rebo, che, alleato con il professore (originario del pianeta Terra) Leducq, è intenzionato a conquistare il pianeta Terra; i suoi piani verranno però sventati dal Professor Marcus e il suo assistente Ciro. Pedrocchi realizzerà altre storie con Rebo come il ritorno di Rebo, seguito di Saturno contro la Terra, e La guerra dei pianeti, terza storia del ciclo, l'ombra di Rebo ecc. La saga continuerà fino al 1946. Luciano Bottaro e Carlo Chendi riprenderanno, in Paperino e il razzo interplanetario (anni 60), il personaggio di Rebo, riproponendolo in una chiave comica e caricaturale, più consona allo spirito Disney. Bottaro realizzò altre tre storie dedicate a Rebo negli anni 90. In queste quattro storie disney con protagonista Paperino, quest'ultimo sventa (in modo un po' fortuito o con l'aiuto del Papero Virtuale, una potentissima arma a immagine e somiglianza di Paperino inventata dai Gioviali, gli abitanti di Giove) i piani dell'extraterrestre di conquistare Giove e/o la Terra (per questo Paperino viene considerato un eroe dai gioviali). Con il numero 217 del 18 febbraio 1937 debuttano sul giornale le tavole domenicali di Paperino inizialmente pubblicate su I tre porcellini. Queste tavole domenicali continueranno a essere pubblicate su Topolino fino al n. 261, fino alla nascita del giornale Paperino. A partire dal numero 259 vengono pubblicate delle strisce made in Italy realizzate dal già citato Pedrocchi in cui Paperino annuncia a Topolino la nascita di una nuova testata, Paperino formato giornale. Nel n. 262 viene annunciata l'uscita del n. 1, e le tavole domenicali di Donald Duck vengono conseguentemente trasferite sulla nuova testata. A partire dal n. 265 del 20 gennaio 1938, vengono pubblicati gli adattamenti a fumetti dei film disney (pubblicati negli USA sotto forma di tavole domenicali): la prima storia a essere pubblicata fu Biancaneve e i sette nani (n. 265-284), seguita da Il savio porcellino (storia a fumetti seguito de I tre porcellini in cui debuttano i figli di Ezechiele Lupo, i tre lupetti cattivicadranno poi nel dimenticatoio, sostituiti dal figlio buono di Ezechiele, Lupetto, amico dei tre porcellini, viene pubblicata su Topolino n. 285-298), Pluto chioccia (n. 299-307), Macchietto Maialetto (n. 308-313) e Quel bonaccione di Fuffo (n. 314-324). Il rapporto tra Walt Disney e Arnoldo Mondadori è molto stretto (durerà oltre trent'anni), improntato sulla fiducia e il rispetto reciproco, e soprattutto è molto proficuo per entrambi. Con l'avvento del fascismo, però, iniziano i primi problemi. Dal 1938, infatti, il Min.Cul.Pop. (Ministero della Cultura Popolare) impone alla stampa una serie di dure restrizioni, prima fra tutte quella di non editare più i protagonisti del fumetto popolare americano. Il solo Topolino è risparmiato, e così il suo logo e il suo personaggio possono continuare ad esistere nelle edicole italiane. Si pensa che Topolino fu risparmiato in quanto i figli del duce erano abbonati a quel giornale. Già dal 13 ottobre 1938 (n. 303) tutti i fumetti americani non-disney scomparvero, sostituiti da fumetti italiani. L'annuncio dato sui n. 300 di Topolino e sul n. 39 di Paperino (22 settembre 1938) fu: «Le grandi novità preannunciate si realizzano! Topolino dà inizio a cinque nuove grandiose storie».Gadducci, Gori, Lama, pp. 281-285. Le storie americane vengono infatti sostituite da nuovi fumetti di produzione italiana: a prendere il posto di Brick Bradford/Guido Ventura nel paginone centrale è il Saturnino Farandola di Federico Pedrocchi e Pier Lorenzo De Vita, mentre fa il suo esordio la serie italiana I predatori del Guardaful - Avventure in Somalia nel 1919, presto ribattezzata in Le grandi cacce di Gino e Gianni; altra serie tutto sommato da ricordare è Pino il mozzo. Per soddisfare inoltre una imposizione del regime di aumentare le rubriche e le pagine di testo in generale a scapito dei fumetti, viene introdotta, a partire dal n. 301, una nuova rubrica, curata da Cesare Zavattini, nominata Il giornalino delle meraviglie in cui vengono pubblicati a puntate persino alcuni romanzi. Successivamente vennero pubblicate altre storie di Pedrocchi, tra le quali spiccano Virus e Faust. 1939-1941 Con il numero 330 del 20 aprile 1939 la testata cambiò nome da Topolino - Grandi avventure a semplicemente Topolino. Le pagine continuano a essere 16 fino al n. 354, a partire dal quale il numero delle pagine venne diminuito a 12. La testata continuò a pubblicare le strisce di Topolino, unico personaggio americano ancora pubblicabile, anche se con tagli di alcune vignette e traduzioni alquanto libere. Le altre storie sono esclusivamente italiane. Con il numero 411 la pubblicazione del giornale Paperino viene soppressa e le storie di Paperino ritornano a essere pubblicate su Topolino. Nel 1941 vengono pubblicate le tavole domenicali di Penna Bianca. Nel frattempo, però, l'incalzare della guerra e le crescenti simpatie americane per gli Alleati, nemici dell'Italia e delle potenze dell'Asse, portarono a porre in dubbio l' eccetto Topolino; ciò è dimostrato dal fatto che nell'aprile 1941 Mondadori scrisse al MinCulPop chiedendo una proroga per la pubblicazione di storie Disney almeno fino alla fine dell'anno; infatti, sostenne Mondadori, cambiare il titolo Topolino alla testata avrebbe costituito un danno economico ed altronde le storie disney, oltre a occupare sole 3 pagine sulle 12/16 costituenti il giornale, non erano tutte americane ma in alcuni casi erano realizzate da autori italiani con il consenso della Disney americana; Mondadori conclude: «accordateci un rinvio almeno sino alla fine dell'anno, ci lascereste inoltre il tempo di studiare un giornale per ragazzi che possa sussistere e vivere anche senza Disney».Gadducci, Gori, Lama, pp. 319-321. La proroga fu concessa, ma nel dicembre del 1941 gli Stati Uniti entrarono in guerra contro le potenze dell'Asse e dunque contro l'Italia; anche per questo, a partire dal n. 477 del 3 febbraio 1942, anche il settimanale fu costretto a cedere alle già citate restrizioni imposte dal fascismo; già nel dicembre 1941, Mondadori scrisse al MinCulPop, ringraziando il ministro in questione, Pavolini, per aver permesso alle storie della Disney di poter essere pubblicate fino in quel momento e assicurandogli che, una volta finito il materiale importato, Topolino avrebbe smesso di pubblicare le storie disney. L'ultima storia di Topolino pubblicata fu Topolino e l'illusionista. Le ultime puntate della storia (quelle pubblicate nel 1942) vennero modificate da Pedrocchi; infatti vennero eliminati i baloon, sostituiti da didascalie; questo per volontà del fascismo, che aveva vietato l'utilizzo dei baloon per tutte le storie a fumetti. La storia si concluse alla decima puntata, pubblicata il 3 febbraio, in modo troppo frettoloso per non indicare forse un'imposizione dal MiniCulPop di non pubblicare le strisce di Topolino a partire dal numero 478; infatti, per far concludere la storia proprio con il numero 477, le ultime 27 strisce della storia non ancora pubblicate furono riassunte da Pedrocchi in sole 5 strisce, pubblicando solo le vignette maggiormente essenziali per la comprensione del finale e eliminando tutte le altre; il contenuto delle vignette eliminate venne accennato nelle didascalie della storia. Al termine del maxi riassunto del finale venne annunciata, a fondo pagina, la pubblicazione di Tuffolino agente di pubblicità, il sostituto di Topolino. Sui numeri 478, 479 e 480 continuarono comunque a venir pubblicate le storie di Penna Bianca. Il numero 480 fu l'ultimo in cui vennero pubblicate le storie disney; dal n. 481 al 564 non vennero pubblicate storie con personaggi disney. 1942-1943 Topolino viene quindi sostituito da Tuffolino, un ragazzetto dalle medesime caratteristiche fisiche, disegnato dal grande illustratore Pierlorenzo De Vita. Il personaggio debutta in Tuffolino agente di pubblicità, versione ridisegnata (con versioni umanizzate dei personaggi disney) di Topolino agente di pubblicità, che era stata appena pubblicata negli States. Infatti il giornale aveva già ricevuto, prima del divieto del regime, la storia Topolino agente di pubblicità, che però non poteva essere pubblicata. Allora Pedrocchi decise di far modificare le vignette della storia a Pierlorenzo De Vita, che ridisegnò i personaggi sostituendo i personaggi disney con altri inventati ex novo: in questo modo Topolino divenne Tuffolino, Minni diventò Mimma e Clarabella Clara. Al termine di Tuffolino agente di pubblicità, identica all'originale disney solo nella parte iniziale, vennero pubblicate altre tre storie con protagonista Tuffolino, questa volta completamente originali. Del personaggio di Topolino rimase solo il titolo del giornale, che rimase Topolino, e il logo della testata. Nel Topolino senza storie disney (n. 481-564) in prima pagina venivano pubblicate le avventure patriottiche del giovane mozzo siciliano Torre De Luca che prestava servizio su un sommergibile. In seconda pagina c'era l'angolo della posta, dove venivano pubblicati anche disegni e storie dei lettori ad argomento bellico; le storie migliori venivano pubblicate e ricompensate con 5 lire. Nelle pagine interne si trovavano storie ad argomento bellico e Tuffolino, che dall'ultima pagina si trovò ben presto relegato nelle pagine interne. La crisi, e la momentanea sostituzione, però, non evita la sospensione della testata, che avviene con il n. 564 del 21 dicembre 1943, per poi riprendere a guerra conclusa il 15 dicembre 1945. 1945-1949 Con il numero 565 del 15-12-1945 Topolino ritorna nelle edicole dopo una sospensione di due anni. Sul primo numero dopoguerra ritorna il personaggio di Topolino, che con la caduta del regime è di nuovo pubblicabile, con la storia Topolino e il boscaiolo (1941). Oltre alle strisce non-disney di Mandrake e i fumetti postumi di Pedrocchi (il fumettista era stato ucciso durante la seconda guerra mondiale da soldati alleati mentre tornava a casa con il treno), vengono pubblicate le strisce di Paperino realizzate da Taliafierro. Nei numeri successivi vengono pubblicati, tra gli altri, l'adattamento a fumetti del film disney Pinocchio, le strisce di Flash Gordon e di Topolino, gli ultimi capitoli postumi di Saturno contro la Terra di Pedrocchi, e le prime storie con i paperi di Carl Barks pubblicate sui comics statunitensi. Con il numero 713 inizia la pubblicazione a puntate di Topolino e il cobra bianco, prima storia disney italiana del dopoguerra; la sua pubblicazione terminerà sul numero 1 di Topolino formato libretto. Le strisce di Topolino pubblicate subirono numerosi tagli e manipolazioni; per esempio in Topolino e il mistero delle collane alcune vignette vengono in parte ridisegnate dal redattore Michele Rubino, con risultati pessimi e involontariamente comici data la non eccelsa bravura nel disegno del redattore (si veda la vignetta in cui si vede un brutto Pippo deforme in primo piano, ovviamente disegnato da Rubino e non da Gottfredson).Gli anni d'Oro di Topolino 5 Alla fine degli anni quaranta, però, i giornali a fumetti che pubblicavano storie a puntate di non più di due tavole ad episodio erano irrimediabilmente in crisi, e così lo stesso Topolino, le cui vendite erano di gran lunga calate rispetto al periodo d'oro. Mondadori, però, non poteva rinunciare alla rivista da edicola per non perdere i ricchi diritti delle pubblicazioni da libreria, così decise un doloroso ma necessario cambio di formato e periodicità. A quel tempo, infatti, l'editore dava alle stampe la Selezione dal Reader's Digest (ottobre 1948), e utilizzava appositamente una nuovissima e costosissima macchina, che restava inutilizzata nei lunghi periodi di attesa tra un numero e l'altro. Inevitabile, quindi, l'idea di utilizzare la macchina anche per produrre il nuovo Topolino, che ne ricalcherà, così, il formato (12,5 × 18 centimetri) e tutti i successivi cambiamenti (aumenti di pochi centimetri nelle dimensioni, il passaggio dalla spillatura alla brossura, cambi nel tipo di carta impiegata). L'aprile 1949 è così un nuovo, importante punto di inizio: ampiamente pubblicizzato sugli ultimi due numeri del giornale, il 737 e il 738, tornava nelle edicole, con un nuovo numero 1, Topolino, questa volta un mensile di 100 pagine di storie esclusivamente disneyane, al prezzo di 60 lire, anziché le 15 del precedente settimanale. Numeri 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 | 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 | 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | 76 | 77 | 78 | 79 | 80 | 81 | 82 | 83 | 84 | 85 | 86 | 87 | 88 | 89 | 90 | 91 | 92 | 93 | 94 | 95 | 96 | 97 | 98 | 99 | 100 | 101 | 102 | 103 | 104 | 105 | 106 | 107 | 108 | 109 | 110 | 111 | 112 | 113 | 114 | 115 | 116 | 117 | 118 | 119 | 120 | 121 | 122 | 123 | 124 | 125 | 126 | 127 | 128 | 129 | 130 | 131 | 132 | 133 | 134 | 135 | 136 | 137 | 138 | 139 | 140 | 141 | 142 | 143 | 144 | 145 | 146 | 147 | 148 | 149 | 150 | 151 | 152 | 153 | 154 | 155 | 156 | 157 | 158 | 159 | 160 | 161 | 162 | 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 | 168 | 169 | 170 | 171 | 172 | 173 | 174 | 175 | 176 | 177 | 178 | 179 | 180 | 181 | 182 | 183 | 184 | 185 | 186 | 187 | 188 | 189 | 190 | 191 | 192 | 193 | 194 | 195 | 196 | 197 | 198 | 199 | 200 | 120 | 202 | 203 | 204 | 205 | 206 | 207 | 208 | 209 | 210 | 211 | 212 | 213 | 214 | 215 | 216 | 217 | 218 | 219 | 220 | 221 | 222 | 223 | 224 | 225 | 226 | 227 | 228 | 229 | 230 | 231 | 232 | 233 | 234 | 235 | 236 | 237 | 238 | 239 | 240 | 241 | 242 | 243 | 244 | 245 | 246 | 247 | 248 | 249 | 250 | 251 | 252 | 253 | 254 | 255 | 256 | 257 | 258 | 259 | 260 | 261 | 262 | 263 | 264 | 265 | 266 | 267 | 268 | 269 | 270 | 271 | 272 | 273 | 274 | 275 | 276 | 277 | 278 | 279 | 280 | 281 | 282 | 283 | 284 | 285 | 286 | 287 | 288 | 289 | 290 | 291 | 292 | 293 | 294 | 295 | 296 | 297 | 298 | 299 | 300 | 301 | 302 | 303 | 304 | 305 | 306 | 307 | 308 | 309 | 310 | 311 | Note Nota: seppur un blog, Fumetti classici è autorevole e ha valenza di fonte attendibile, in quanto blog ufficiale di Leonardo Gori, uno dei massimi esperti di storia del fumetto e collezionisti. Categoria:Riviste di fumetti Disney